


Dad to Dads

by Percival_Graves_ships



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bleached pineapple, Child newt, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Forgive Me, M/M, Niffler, Pesky niffler, Sorry Not Sorry, im sorry, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival_Graves_ships/pseuds/Percival_Graves_ships
Summary: Newt was adopted by a kind man who had a secret boyfriend. When Newt finds out about this, his first reaction was going cray cray (crazy)..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry for Spelling Mistakes and Grammar. It's a 3 chapter work. Will continue chapters 2 and 3 when time permits. Sorry in advance X3





	Dad to Dads

He looked into the niffler's empty den and sighed. He got up and went to his hut, his work table overflowing with paperwork due to the pesky niffler. In messy handwriting, he filled up the blanks in the forms and stuffed them into his coat's pocket. A few seconds later, the forms fell from his pocket and scattered onto the floor. He placed his hand in the pocket and retrieved the quiet creature. "Pickett.. the niffler's gone off on an adventure again." He whispered softly, to the creature as it climbed onto his shoulder. He hurridly picked up the scattered paper and left the suitcase. 

He held onto his suitcase, tightly, as he walked among the crowd towards the nearby bank. The past 5 times the niffler had ran off, Newt always found him snuggled in heaps of gold coins in the bank's vault. He sped up the white steps towards the bank's open doors. Just as he entered the bank, Tina grabbed him by his arm and pulled Newt aside. "What are you doing here? Did the niffler run off again? Didn't your father say that this was the last straw? How could--" Tina cut off as she noticed the niffler wrapped in shiny necklaces under a wooden bench. She signalled Newt before dropping a few coins onto the bank's reflective floor. Just as predicted, the niffler scurried towards the new pile of shiny coins. Newt scooped up the scurrying Niffler and emptied its filled pouch. Tina watched as Newt cajoled the niffler to clear of its remaining "toys" in exchanged for Newt's shiny keys. After a successful trade, they exited the bank with the niffler safely tucked in Newt's suitcase. 

"We still have to see him, Newt.. Do you have the papers?" Newt took the wrinkled pieces of paper from his pocket. Tina looked at it with disgust as she apparated them into the MACUSA building. She brought him up to the (Head of aurors) office and left him at the entrance. She wished him luck as he knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice called out. Newt entered the office and approached the table. He passed the wrinkled forms to the man sitted across him. 

" Umm..The niffler is still not used to his new den yet..I'll make sure it doesn't happen again... Sorry Dad."


End file.
